


Fight

by amanda_jolene



Category: My Mad Fat Diary
Genre: F/M, Gen, Mild Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-15
Updated: 2014-04-15
Packaged: 2018-01-19 12:10:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1469143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amanda_jolene/pseuds/amanda_jolene
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chop's got a big mouth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fight

They have their first fight and his first reaction is blame her. She didn’t have to blow up at him in the parking lot (his puppy eyes didn’t even halt her tirade) and then clam up on the way to her house. 

"No, I don’t want you to come in," she planted a firm hand on his chest. 

He blinked at her before rolling his eyes. “Come off it, Rae. It’s not a big deal. Bit of laugh was all it was.” 

But apparently it was huge deal because she shuts the door in his face. He only blames her for a second, though because being upset with her was too uncomfortable. It made his gut hurt and skin itch, so he decides to lay the blame elsewhere. 

Chop is a good place to start. Actually, Chop was the perfect person to blame because this really was all his fault. He and Finn had been drunk (they had to be to have this sort of unexaggerated talk). “I can’t get Izzy there, mate. It’s like she’s about to come and then I mess it up and it all fall apart. I don’t like. She’s not just some girl. She’s my girl.”

Finn knows his pain. The first time he had sex with Rae, she didn’t finish. He supposed he never cared much with other girls (he was only a young lad after all) but with Rae he felt ashamed and embarrassed that she hadn’t gotten the same buzz as him. 

"I tell you this, Chop. Good sex for your girl has absolute shit to do with your dick." Not in the beginning, at least. Not until they found their rhythm and that angle that made her toes pop and eyes roll back. Finn was proud to be part of the Look, Ma! No hands! club but it had taken time. 

He had only wanted to help Chop when he told him about the thing he did that Rae liked so much. (Fucking loved, actually. A few minutes of writing out the lyrics to Reel Around The Fountain across her clit, 2 fingers in two knuckles deep and curled, tapping out the beat to Wonderwall on that spongy part inside of her, and she’d come so hard that she’d box his ears with her thighs.)

He hadn’t expected fucking Chop to bring it up at the pub. Finn could have punched him when Chop said, “I know what Raemundo likes, ya saucy little minx!” 

Rae had turned red and Finn knew it was more anger than anything and he was in a lot of trouble. 

Ok, so maybe it was his fault. Maybe that was something he should have kept under his hat. 

"I was drunk!" He says to her front door. "I’m sorry, alright?"

She opens the door and stares at him. 

"I wasn’t bragging to him, I swear. We were talking about him and Iz, he’s having problems and… I only wanted to help. I didn’t mean to-"

"Oh, get in here," she grabs the front of his shirt. "I guess I overreacted a bit. Besides, I told Izzy all about that thing with the mint tea you like." 

He blushes. “I don’t like it.” But it’s a lie because blood rushes down at the mere mention of it. 

"Filthy boy," she mutters against his lip. "Care for some tea? There’s no one home." 

"Only if it’s mint." 

There’s no tea until morning, though, and he drinks it begrudgingly because he knows it’s going to wash the taste of her off his tongue. When they meet up at the pub later, Izzy is all smiles and Chop looks fucking triumphant. 

"Alright then?" Finn asks as the girls go to the loo. 

"Fucking great," he smiles wider. "Worked wonders. But mate, let me tell you… she did this thing with mint tea and-"

Finn chokes on his beer.


End file.
